A Dragon's Hiccups
by Aeluna
Summary: Human!Toothless Dragon!Hiccup Role Reversal / We all know the tale of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the screw-up son of Stoick the Vast and the shame of the Hairy Hooligans tribe—who, ironically, grew up to be the saviour of the village. But what of Hiccup, the clumsy and pathetic excuse for a Night Fury? / Updated on 3rd April 2016
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

So, after spending the last two years of my life writing a frozen fanfic, I decided it was really time for a change. So here I am!

Just before I start, I'm going to ask everyone to do their best to review. If you've read my frozen fanfic, you'll know how important it is to me. If you haven't... Well, I'll just tell you: without reviews, my motivation to write quickly dwindles. I have great respect for people who work so hard and only get one or two, but I'm not that sort of person. So, long story short, please review! Even a few words helps tremendously!

Now that that's said, on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

TWO-LEGS were funny creatures to say the least. They considered themselves to be a community yet lived in separate nests; they ate those repulsive green things that sprouted from the ground which no self respecting dragon would ever go near, or even think of without disgust; they draped heavy furs and capes around themselves for surely no other reason but to hinder their own actions, for what other purpose could there be; and, oddly enough, they seemed to think the world of themselves. How they could see their species as being so amazing would, it had once seemed, forever be a mystery to dragon-kind; the things didn't even have any notable abilities—no claws, fangs, fire or speed—other than a dangerous level of stubbornness.

But dragons were a different picture. They were the top of the food chain, the supreme species whose mere shadow caused the strongest of beasts to tremble. And the most elite of the dragons, after the obvious exceptions of the massive kings and queens, was the deadly night fury. With claws as sharp as a timberjack's wings; speed only rivalled by a few specific individuals; strength great enough to allow them to take on foes so much greater in mass; a plasma blast so accurate that no foe ever stood a chance; and a build so perfect that they had no trouble sneaking around, they were undeniably the most terrifying and godlike of all dragons.

Night Furies were, however, incredibly rare. Being incapable of breeding offspring of their own species, their numbers were rarely higher than ten—and that would be in a miraculous generation for the dragons. Instead, they were little more than a perfectly mutated example of what could happen when lightning—only the pure, natural kind—struck a thirty seven hour old dragon egg; for the most part, the dragonet would die immediately, the electric shock too great. But, once in a blue moon—or perhaps once in a thousand—the developing dragon would not succumb, instead absorbing the charge and growing into a midnight black beast capable of bringing down entire swarms of stubborn two-leg soldiers.

Of course, there would always be an exception to the rule.

Such was the case with one young dragon, now one-hundred-and-eighty-two moons old. Though the rest of his nest-mates had died instantaneously, he had survived miraculously, hatching—much to the jubilation of the nest—alive and well. But the Queen, who was naturally bitter towards a potential rival, had taken it upon herself to belittle the hatchling as much as possible without causing outright hatred in her colony; thus, one of the most shame-inducing names in the hive was concepted.

Hiccup.

It was hardly a name felicitous for even a weak dragon, much less a noble night fury, but such was the way of the world; the greater would always rule the lesser and in a community where the Queen decided everything, from a hatchling's name to whether or not they would be allowed to survive the night, it was inevitable that she would have taken measures to lessen his threat.

In truth, however, Hiccup was not quite the mighty warrior that every dragon had expected him to become growing up. He'd always been different, always slighter than most—though that could have been partly blamed on his more slender species—and with a dangerous curiosity that did not mix well with his... Lack of refinement, to put it tenderly. For Hiccup was, in the end, a klutz; barely a day would pass in which there hadn't been some sort of incident revolving around him, whether it be something as minor as a broken artefact—trinkets stolen from those two-legs for their entertainment purposes, namely for the hatchlings—or, thankfully more occasionally, something as catastrophic as the entire food pit burning down to dust.

He had done that numerous times, and the food had since been kept frozen rather than simply being left out to face the night fury's flames—although the frozen fish was actually much more palatable than the ones which had funny green stuff growing on them anyway.

Today, however, was going to be a good, chaos free day, the dragonet had decided. The queen had awoken all of the hive early on, grumbling; now that the sun was beginning to set, she was downright evil, plaguing every dragon's mind with bombarding demands for food. Usually, she'd only shout out to her hive every week or so; for some reason, though she'd eaten two days ago, she was already hungry again.

That could only mean one thing; the last raid had been but a tiny success.

And Hiccup was not about to let that fact go forgotten.

"Oh, come on!" he grumbled, trotting after the massive rumblehorn before him and keeping a sharp eye for anything he could possibly break. Stoick the vast, one of the most renowned hunters in the nest, had taken him on as a hatchling, hoping he'd achieve greatness; by now, though, he simply seemed disappointed. It had been under the Queen's orders that all eggs over a week old had to be deposited into one massive hoard so that they could be more closely monitored; she wanted as many hunters to feed her as possible. As such, the newly hatched had to be bundled off onto any fully grown dragon willing to train them—and the original mothers and fathers could have no idea who were their own sons and daughters. It was quite a good scheme, in actuality; it often ensured that the strongest "If the mother's hungry again then you'll need all the dragons you can get in your next raid!"

"That may be true, but you'd be no more good than the mother herself! And we all know she'll never leave her nest to catch herself a snack."

"You've never given me a chance, though! I'm a night fury _and_ you're my trainer—I could be great!"

Stoick paused, spinning so as to face the young dragon and snarling, his eyes narrowed. "Hiccup, when was the last time you did anything—anything at all—right?"

"I haven't broken anything yet!" Hiccup chirped, leaping forwards and nuzzling the larger dragon's side. "Stoick, just give me a chance! And, uh, if anything happens to me, then I'll be out of your scales as well!"

Stoick ground to a halt, momentarily stunned before he sighed, hanging his head and grunting. "Oh, fine—but if you're gonna screw up, don't you dare come back and shame me. So, go on ahead; you'll find the rest of the party at the main entrance."

"Really!" Hiccup bounced a little way up into the air, his tongue lolling out as his ear-appendixes flicked forwards, happy. Then giving a small bark he spun around and galloped away, his massive wings snapping out with a rush of wind; caught up in the exhilaration of the moment, he did not hear the cries from behind as the older dragon yelled at him to run around. Instead he simply launched himself from the ledge, gliding for a moment before beating his wings and soaring, managing to get halfway across the massive mouth of the den before he realised just what he was doing.

He felt the air become disturbed below him almost immediately; yelping, he twisted his tail fins so that he shot leftwards, barely avoiding the colossal mouth which emerged from the mist down below. Grunting and giving a short roar as one immense tooth scraped across his side, he shot forwards with one powerful flap and then gave another bellow, this time of elation.

He was getting out on a raid for the very first time in his life. And if one thing was for certain, it was that he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

So, that's the first chapter. Short, yes, but it was an important chapter in terms of setting the scene and establishing the characters and their home. I hope you liked it nevertheless, and fingers crossed you'll stick around to see what's next!

-Luna


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

HICCUP PANTED as he beat his over large wings slowly, careful not to fly too far ahead of the rest of the hunting party. Almost the entire nest was out that night; the two-legs wouldn't even know what hit them.

"Hiccup!" A thunderous growl sounded from the night fury's left and he twisted his head quickly, still flying straight. Staring straight at his mentor, he gave a short grunt by means of greeting him and lolled his tongue out, making a few happy chirps. The rumblehorn beside him simply snarled, looking away from his younger companion and instead surveying the land below. "Pay attention, flower-breath, or you'll ruin the whole trip!"

Hiccup winced at the snapped words, his heart dropping momentarily; flower-breath was arguably the most insulting name ever invented, essentially implying that the accused had no real worth as a noble dragon—and it was even more painful when the words came from the mouth of one's own mentor. But he soon recovered, being well accustomed to ridicule.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" he grumbled, his cheerful demeanour gone as his tail drooped slightly; yelping as he dropped a little in the air, he quickly readjusted his tail fins and climbed back, trying not to meet his mentor's eyes. There was no reason for him to do so—he knew exactly the disapproving look Stoick would shoot at him. He'd seen it enough times. Instead, he scanned the expansive world below and let out a breath of glee at being so free. Taking in every little detail of this miraculous place, far more beautiful than the rocky island of the nest, his eyes quickly landing upon a small cluster of seemingly misplaced golden dots.

"That's... That's it, right? We're nearly there!"

A short grunt was the only affirmation he received.

His ears immediately shot forwards as he momentarily became breathless, excitement coursing through his sleek, athletic body. "Well, I guess I'll go and wait up ahead, huh?" he murmured, remaining still for only a second before beating his massive wings heavily and angling his body so that he shot upwards, climbing even higher into the eternal sky. The exhilaration was like nothing he'd ever felt before; he'd never been trusted to go to such extremes. But now he could, and even though it was a luxury bestowed upon him out of desperation rather than faith he was going to make the most of it.

It was barely a minute before the rest of the party reached firing distance from the village and in literally seconds a cacophony of noise erupted, shattering the relative peace of the otherwise tranquil, cloudless night. The soft spots of light from the two-legs' flames were overshadowed as the dragons' own breath illuminated the town, colouring the side of the hill in a fiery palette of oranges and reds.

Waiting for a little while, having been given strict instructions not to come down until at least a good number of dragons had something to take back—though technically, a good number was open to his interpretation—Hiccup flew in small, dizzying circles, his heart pounding excitedly as he surveyed the scene. But his enthusiasm soon won out; deciding that he'd seen at least a few of his peers beginning to haul their prey—some more sizeable than others—back to the nest he then dove, his wings folded tightly against his side as he plummeted.

The wind rushed over his ears and made his eyes water, and the only smell he could pick up on was that of the salty sea air. But he kept on, forcing himself to find a target that would, if destroyed, leave the two-legs weaker and allow his comrades more success—and prove that he wasn't such a waste of space after all.

It wasn't too hard to find a decent victim for his plasma flames, even from such a large distance away—Hiccup's eyesight was, a fact he could be proud of, second to none, as were his other senses. Even the Queen couldn't challenge him in vision, though she could easily see much further than he could with her awe-inspring, terrifying numerous eyes. But she would have never found the seemingly perfect prey that he had set his heart upon.

Nestled into the edge of the cliff, two massive wooden slabs were positioned, concealing some kind of cave. Such was a fact of which Hiccup was certain, given the warm glow of fire which seeped out around the edges; if there was fire, then surely the place was one of great importance? Such was the case in the nest—the nesting room, for example, was always kept hot—and so it seemed to be obvious, at least in his opinion. And if that wasn't enough proof, the presence of the wooden slabs—surely to keep everyone out—and the two-legs guards just outside who were presently sparring with a few bulky trickles all but confirmed his assumptions that it was a site of great importance.

Letting his tongue loll out, Hiccup began his dive, his mind in overdrive as he prepared to strike. Perhaps, as was the case for dragons, it was the nesting cave for the two-legs females to lay their eggs? In which case, blowing it up would be a major success; killing off the next generation of vermin and securing a large hoard of food for the Queen! It was killing two birds with one blast!

Feeling his heart leap up into his chest as he drew nearer, the two-legs suddenly shouting at crying out in a panic as his distinctive whistle filled the air, he opened his mouth and focused his gaze upon his target, willing himself not to miss. And then, as he folded his wings closer to his sides and readied himself to fly off, he let the charged gas go. For just a second he watched in awe of himself as the bright blue ball of destruction sailed through the air, smashing just a tiny bit off target into the wooden doors and immediately blasting them to scrappy shards; a moment later, he snapped out his wings and soared off into the opposite direction, adrenaline coursing through his body.

Landing down in a patch of grass just beyond the village, he gave a short chuff as he watched the chaos unfurling below. It made the previous madness look tame, in fact. Sitting quietly for a minute or so, taking a moment to relieve himself of the itch behind his ear and to regain his breath, Hiccup narrowed his eyes and surveyed the scene, wondering what it was exactly which he had struck, pondering whether his assumptions had been correct. It certainly seemed as if he had struck a good spot; the dragons were swarming the area, many being cut down by the two-legs but even more coming out none the worse for wear, and with things trapped in their claws, as well!

Curiosity suddenly overwhelming him, Hiccup clambered up to his paws and looked about a few times, then galloping fairly noiselessly through the long grass over to the edge of the cliff which he'd found himself upon. Flicking his ears about a few times as well, he then opened his wings and climbed a little carelessly down onto a ledge. Looking about for any more outcroppings, wary of the fact that flying might alert the two-legs to his presence, he then grunted in disappointment as he found none and instead smashed his claws into the rocky wall, digging them in and yelping as he skidded down, landing fairly heavily on his tail.

Grunting quietly as a great wave of pain rushed through his body—he'd fallen pretty badly, he supposed—Hiccup shakily stood up and padded forwards, recognising immediately the delightful smell of fish. Feeling his mouth immediately begin to water—oh, dear Queen, what a smell it was!—he then leapt towards the source, ignoring the pain as his entire world was overcome with pleasure.

Skidding to a stop at the side of the wooden slabs which he'd targeted before, Hiccup took a deep breath in and sighed, his wings falling limp as he dragged his paws forwards, his tongue lolling out. Glancing about quickly he then pushed past the still-burning fragments of remaining wood and into the two-legs' cave, gasping at the sight before his eyes. It was, quite literally, a mountain of fish! Giving a loud chirp, Hiccup tossed his head before pouncing onto the great mound, shovelling salmon and perch into his mouth as hastily as he could.

Most of his nest-mates had already left, it seemed, carrying back clawfuls of fish for the Queen—but he wasn't quite ready to go yet. This was too great a find to waste, and he'd get plenty enough praise when he returned home whether he was on time or just a little late.

Rolling over and delighting in the feel of the oily, smooth fish on his own scales, Hiccup grunted and sighed, his tail flicking slightly though it twinged as he did so—he was simply too happy to even notice. Then nuzzling into the depths of the mountain, he chirped happily as he tunnelled through, munching on as many of the delicacies as possible, roasting the odd one here and there just for the sake of it.

Caught up in his own bliss, Hiccup's finely attuned ears did not register the slight disturbance coming from the entrance to the cave. When he finally did resurface, however, his mouth completely full with fish, he gave a roar of terror when his eyes landed upon the two-legs specimen blocking his exit.

Swallowing the last of his fish quickly and reminding himself to get home soon enough to regurgitate some of them, he let his teeth click out as he snarled, climbing down the pile of fish unsteadily, slipping a few times. Then opening his wings wide, he threw his head back and gave a deafening roar, a battle cry which he'd never had call to use, and began to charge up an attack, waiting for the two-legs male—he smelt like a male—to back off.

The foolish thing only stayed where it was.

Snarling, Hiccup tossed his head and tried to aim for the creature's head, preparing for a good, clean shot—and then a thought struck him. If he shot this two-legs, its nest-mates would surely attack back. He would be blocked in; even a night fury couldn't take on a whole herd of two-legs.

Hissing, Hiccup closed his mouth and took a step backwards, taking a breath before leaping from his vantage point. Keeping his wings held close to his side, knowing full well that opening them would only slow his run, he then sent a short blast at the two-legs' foot—he could at least have a little fun—and bounded by it as it roared, letting his heavy tail smash into the creature as he passed. It had been an uneccessary and, in hindsight, rather idiotic action; letting out a sudden howl of pain as the impact sent shuddering spasms up his spine, he tossed his head in discomfort and bucked a few times, snarling.

But still he ran, soon feeling the cool chill of the night air on his scales as he barreled out of the cave. Unwilling to waste any time in fleeing, though he was now much more confident that he would be okay—unlike the two-legs he could take to the skies—he stretched out his great wings and sent a short blast towards the mob of two-legs charging his way, all of whom were bellowing as they so adored. He then gave a short chuff and rushed forwards as the creature from before—who now sported a sickening bloodied leg—limped just in the edge of Hiccup's field of vision. In his paws he carried an equally stained contraption of sorts, one which was well known among dragon-kind as being the most dangerous of all.

It was, in Hiccup's opinion, like some kind of odd snake, with great balls of the funny smelling silver stuff that gronckles were occasionally known to eat stuck to the thing's head and tail. And it was as lethal to a dragon as a serpent was to a mouse; if that thing were to hunt him down, whether during flight or on the ground, he could potentially be forever grounded. And, by extension, dead.

He could see it leaping at him before he had chance to react or even to move. Jumping forwards, he winced as his paws connected with the smooth, cold rock which was his springboard and then he immediately began to beat his massive wings, feeling the rush of air around his body as he did so. He then followed up the initial propulsion with a strong push upwards from his powerful hind legs, sighing as he felt his body cutting up through the air as he began to climb, his tail suddenly complaining very loudly. Already in the correct position, though, it didn't hurt chronically; the second he tried to swerve, however—an act which should have been easy—he immediately felt torturous pain rear its ugly head, completely overwhelming him as he roared over and over again, writhing as he continued to climb.

As he'd expected, the snake struck soon after, making his pain even greater as both of his rear legs were bound to his stomach. His only relief came from the fact that his wings were, at least, still free to move and so, trying to ignore the pain, he straightened himself out and attempted to fly away. But it was to no avail; his movements were slow and he was getting tossed all over the place, every small gust of wind sending him tumbling. Despite his best efforts he could achieve no control; his tail was barely responsive and absolute torture, every endeavour to get it in the correct position resulting in little more than a slower fall.

It wasn't long before it all became too much, though at least the two-legs were no longer attacking. Giving a feeble groan Hiccup let his tail fall and he grunted, pain wracking his body as his wings alone failed to keep him properly airborne. He fell faster than he'd known was possible and closed his eyes, whimpering as he braced himself for the bone-shattering impact which was sure to come soon. And then, for the briefest of moments, he felt the tidal wave of torture as he smashed into some tree's branches, snapping them off as if they were nothing more than twigs. A moment later, just as he recognised the feel of the hard earth against his battered skin, he finally lost consciousness, saved from the agony which would surely have sent him mad if he'd experienced it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, that's the first two chapters. I hope it was a decent introduction and fingers crossed you guys'll stick with me. So long as I can get enough support (reviews!) for this to keep me writing I will finish this fic, and it will not be left unfinished unless something happens that's out of my control. If you want proof of my commitment, I've written a frozen fic which totals over 500k words!

So, please review and fave! I will respond to every review personally in the chapter comments, guest and member alike! I can also take criticism so long as it's not rude, so if you've got any complaints throw them at me!

Hopefully, if this fic goes down well, I'll see you guys pretty soon with a new update! If I don't get reviews... Well, the fic will be discontinued. So if you like it, give me ten seconds of your time and support me!

-Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to my five reviewers, though seriously guys, that's pathetic really—only three percent of my readers willing to even say thanks! But I'll give you guys the benefit of the doubt this time, given that it was the first chapters... But I need better response if I'm to keep this up to the end!

sagemanexp: Glad you liked the chapter!

Notlobe: Hmm, how's it different to the normal role reversal? I'm not sure I understand you there, but it's good to know the chapter was good anyway!

Thunderbird 22: Well, I hope it'll be good when you do read it!

prite: Good to know it's good. And, by the way, I'm a girl.

HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: I'm glad you'll be sticking around for a bit. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

THE WORLD was overwhelmingly bright, or so Hiccup thought when he first opened his lead-like eyes. It seemed to be the early afternoon—the warm sunlight which bore down on the land and the soft tweeting of the birds all around could signal nothing else—but, while he would normally have relished in the tender caress of the gentle heat, he could not appreciate the pleasant temperature that day; the agonising burning in his tail completely overruled the otherwise heavenly atmosphere.

Grunting as he raised his head a little and trying to ignore the pain—with much difficulty—Hiccup let his sharp eyes scan his surroundings. It was, to be fair, a rather beautiful valley; an expansive, pale blue lake took up the majority of the clearing, but a few small trees and rocks were littered around the sandy and grassy outskirts. There was, it appeared, a somewhat generously sized cave at the opposite end of the valley too—but what dragon would ever take shelter there when the day was so heavenly?

Pushing him self up onto his front paws, Hiccup immediately let out a short gasp of pain and yelped, immediately falling back to his stomach as he turned his head this time to face his rear legs, keeping his tail—though it made his body tremble to just move it—out of his range of vision. The pain was unbearable; he couldn't bear to look, knowing that doing so would only make the torture even more unbearable. Even just wondering how bent his fin was made him grit his teeth.

Snarling at the sight of the odd, sharp-smelling snake which still bound his legs, Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth a little, charging up a small plasma blast and spitting it towards the beast which now kept him tussled up. For a minute, he almost imagined the attack had been successful—the snake had suddenly gotten incredibly, incredibly note—but, once the fire had completely vanished, he found that his attack had, to his dismay, done no noticeable damage. The two-legs' minion still kept his legs clamped; it was a stronger beast than he had thought.

Pushing up again onto his fore paws, Hiccup then began curling his body around, reaching for the snake with his overly sharp teeth. It was no easy feat to grab the thing, however; in his position, every time he even came close to snagging the snake ended up with him falling on his side—and, by extension, on his tail—and letting out a deafening roar of agony. It was, quite literally, like nothing he'd ever known. Even Stoick's harsh (but arguably well-deserved) tail slaps were gentle in comparison, a fact which was all the more powerful when it was considered that even the Queen had been known, on occasion, to wince or grumble at the rumblehorn's frustrations—though how much was fact and how much was gossip among the females was hard to say.

In amidst the potion of pain bubbling away in his mind, a few short and snappish commands could also be discerned; complaints from the Mother, who would know that he was still alive. From what Hiccup could tell, she was snapping at him for not bringing back any food—and for not returning at all—but, honestly, her grumbles were the least of his problems. Sure, he'd probably have to avoid the nest indefinitely if he didn't get back that day—that or condemn himself to be eaten alive—but right now, he was more interested in shaking off the stubborn snake which still kept him tied up. He was a downed dragon, and with a broken tail there was no way he could fly straight yet, so if he was to remain grounded he would at least need to be able to run.

Lunging once again for the snake, Hiccup grunted as his teeth finally—finally!—gained some hold on the vile tasting creature. Then clamping his jaw around it he shook his head wildly, desperately trying to loosen it off; alas, he had no such luck, eventually only succeeding in allowing himself ten more centimetres of movement and giving himself aching teeth to add to the pain. It was as if the world had a vendetta against him today—and his suspicions were only confirmed when he felt something thick and scratchy crack through the air, coiling around his raised muzzle and jerking it shut.

Unable to make a noise, Hiccup threw his head about wildly as he searched for his attacker, surely a two-legs by the smell of the newest snake. Writhing, he even attempted to fly away at one point, but with no working tail fin and unusable rear legs he did little more than push himself a few metres through the dirt towards the lake; grunting as his tail knocked against a small rock, he then raised his head and pushed himself up once more into a sitting position, looking about with wide eyes.

For a minute or so, nothing happened and, seeing no immediate danger, Hiccup relaxed a little and began to lower his head down onto his paws. And then, just as he did so, he heard the war cry of an approaching two-legs.

He shot upright, flaring out his wings and trying to find some way to stand, but his reaction was too delayed; it was less than a second from the time he heard the two-legs' roar to when a massive mass landed down upon his back. The smell of the thing was potent—it was definitely the one who'd attacked him before—and its funny hissing was even more evident, ringing in Hiccup's ears. But, most terrifyingly of all, the creature clutched a long, sharp blade in its paws—and was angling the weapon towards his neck.

Hiccup writhed and flipped his body around with his front paws as a pivot, growling through his constraints as he narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his fore claws. Then slashing his tail around, he felt his heart fill with angered glee as he smashed the fins against the two-legs—but he could barely see through the blinding pain Which blurred his vision.

When the pain passed eventually and his vision cleared, Hiccup growled in the back of his throat as he felt something heavy land on his tail, pinning it to the ground; grunting quietly, he struggled to move against the weight of the lean but muscular beast and he shot his head around as he felt something sharp touch his overly sensitive tail fin.

For just a moment, he watched, paralysed, as the two-legs raised his head and gripped the blade tightly, its paw turning from tan to white—and then the creature made a short string of noises and plunged all of its weight on the weapon, slicing cleanly through the skin of his tail fin. And Hiccup roared, snapping the snake around his muzzle off as pain overwhelmed every one of his senses.

With all of his might, Hiccup howled as he pushed off with all of his strength from his rear knees, snapping out his wings and beating them for slightly more power; the two-legs was thrown off easily, but its blade did not come loose immediately, instead slicing cleanly through the remaining tendons and muscles, leaving Hiccup roaring in a way which he had never done before.

Terror raged in his mind and Hiccup bucked again, though he still remained on his knees, Then turning his head to the man, he snapped open his mouth and charged up an immediate plasma blast, firing it in blind fury in the general direction of the two-legs, his body to agonised to allow for rational aim. The creature yelped and scrambled backwards, having leapt forwards to grab up then precious and mutilated fin which had ended up laying on the ground; Hiccup watched him with unfocused eyes and snarled before roaring once again and spitting out another, even larger blast in the beast's direction. But he knew it had missed the second that he let it loose, and as the dust and pebbles cleared—the aftermath of the explosion—he could just notice the horrid creature scrambling up over the top of the cliff and to freedom.

And then he collapsed, shuffling forwards a few metres and draping his steadily bleeding tail into the water, roaring and snarling and moaning until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Oh dear, poor Hiccup... As you may have probably guessed, this fic is not going to be exactly the same as the original movie, but it will still follow the general plot. It will also be a bit darker than the original because, to be frank, the dark genre is my best area. However, don't fret—it won't be that dark, so please stick with me!

As always, please review and fave! All I'm asking for is a few words, and I'm happy to answer any questions you may have about the fic as well in the top chapter comments, for both guest or member reviews!

See you soon!

-Luna


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

So I'm just going to start by saying, sorry that this chapter is so late. I couldn't find any motivation to write it with the few reviews that I got. It hurts, guys, it really does. So please, if you want updates faster, just leave a quick review and you'll help me out a ton!

Eragon Bromsson: Glad you like the setup for the fic. Fingers crossed I can keep it going!

Guest: I'm glad you liked it!

HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: Yep, Toothless is dangerous. In the film, he'd have been the ace of dragons—so now he's the ace of Vikings.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

HICCUP SNARLED as he dug his claws into solid rock, pushing off with his rear paws heavily as he scrambled to reach the top of the great boulder before him. Panting, he grumbled as he struggled forwards, traversing the large climb with difficulty.

All but collapsing as he eventually reached the peak, Hiccup whined quietly as he looked about his little valley, wondering what he'd done wrong to displease the fate dragons—the little ones which always came out after dark, flying around all night in the sky with their Queen and shining light down onto the land—so much. To be truthful, he thought that he'd done quite well to find the two-legs' food store.

Taking a deep breath and shrugging off his pondering, Hiccup then opened his wings slowly and looked about, flapping once to warm up before leaping from his ledge. Everything seemed to be going well, at first; he soared along quite smoothly, only having to beat his wings occasionally to maintain his height. Getting half way across the valley, he then gave a loud chirp of joy and angled himself upwards, pounding against the air harder as he snapped his tail fin into the correct position.

And then he felt himself falling, his body suddenly plummeting towards the lake below.

His jubilant chirping quickly changed into a roar of terror as he fought to regain his height, frantically beating his wings and running through the air, as if hoping he could gallop without land. But, of course, he had no success; hissing, he then gasped as he felt his body smash against the water, panic flooding his mind as he felt himself become submerged under the lake's surface.

Reemerging a few seconds later, spluttering from a lungful of water, Hiccup grunted and groaned as he clumsily swam forwards, climbing up out of the water with a loud cough and then collapsing on the dirt, letting his wings splay out as he gulped in the delicious air.

His relief, however, was short-lived; jerking his head up a minute later, Hiccup flicked his ears about as he focused his gaze on the edge of the forest which stared down at his little valley. Then jumping up quickly and shaking off the water, he hastened to scamper to the edge of the clearing, pressing his body up against the dirt cliffs which had kept him trapped as he scanned the tree line, his heart pounding in his chest as he quietly clicked out his teeth, letting his claws dig into the dirt as he growled in the back of his throat.

He could hear them approaching, shouting and guffawing in that funny way of theirs.

The two-legs were nearby. And there were a lot of them.

Suddenly feeling exposed, Hiccup lowered his body closer to the ground as he leapt behind a nearby tree, keeping still for a second and checking the surroundings before trotting lightly over to the very boulder he'd used as a platform just a minute before. Pausing once again and curling up around the rock, well aware that the two-legs hunting party could be anywhere—even right above him—he then slunk forwards one last time, slipping behind a few sparse bushes before galloping across the exposed clearing and over to the cave he'd found before.

Slinking into the shadows quickly, Hiccup let out a small breath of relief as he pressed himself up against the wall once again, marvelling at how well he blended in with the blackness. But he soon refocused his attention on the forests, keeping quiet as he waited, still listening intently—and then he saw them.

There was a whole mob of the creatures, standing as a barrier between the outside world and his little valley. They laughed and cheered, creeping forwards with blades and axes held in their thuggish hands. And, at the front of them, was the beast from before; the one who'd taken his tail, who now held it proudly above his head as a flag.

Hissing involuntarily, his tail suddenly complaining at the reminder that it was little better than a bloodied mess now, Hiccup retreated backwards into his cave, keeping as close to the wall as he possibly could. It was cool in the cave—unpleasantly so, especially for a cold-blooded dragon in the late stages of autumn—but Hiccup remained quiet, curling up at the very back corner where the rock formed a small outcrop, giving him a hole to hide in.

Shooting a tiny plasma blast at the rock to warm it up slightly—the wall itself was freezing, and to lay against it for even a few minutes would have been hellish—Hiccup hastened to scamper into the crevice, curling up quickly and wrapping his tail around him. Then letting out a small sigh, he lay his head down on his paws and waited, shivering a little.

* * *

"The beast'll be around here! Keep your eyes sharp!"

The men nodded with a bellow of enthusiasm, brandishing their axes and swords and bolas eagerly as they leapt down from the forest above, clambering down the cliff like heavy, overgrown apes. Immediately they began to disperse, a mob of Vikings with a blood-lust for the rumoured, legendary dragon that their leader had brought down.

"It's wild, remember! It'll blow your head off as soon as lay eyes on you, so keep your shields at the ready to deflect an attack! But don't hurt the thing—it's mine to bring down before you all!"

Though with a slight grumble, the men and women cheered loudly, many shouting, "Aye!"

All the while, the strong—but oddly lean, compared to his comrades—man stepped forwards, his sword held confidently in his hands, a smirk on his face as he held the tail-flag up high.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't help the whine which escaped his mouth as the two-legs female stepped into the cave, shouting and laughing as she swung her sword about, her shield kept close to her chest. She made a few funny sounds, then guffawing again as she neared the back of the cave. Then, as she reached the back wall, she stilled, sniffing a few times and frowning. her joy disappearing as she glanced around blindly. And Hiccup, who lay but a few metres from her paws, could only clamp his mouth shut and hold his breath in terror.

He couldn't attack; to do so would reveal his position.

After what felt like an eternity, just as the dragon's lungs began to burn and threatened to defy his will and take in a breath, the woman drew back from the cave, slashing her sword through the air as if suddenly nervous. She then made a few loud barks as Hiccup gasped for breath, only able to do so before the two-legs herd rushed to the mouth of the cave, roaring in unison.

At first, nothing seemed to happen—and then, out of nowhere, something fairly heavy thudded against the back wall, falling to the floor and releasing spores all around.

Hiccup whined as he immediately held his breath, well aware that to breath would mean to sneeze—but his efforts, though valiant, were in vain. His already aching lungs soon gave in to temptation, forcing him to take a breath in and, almost immediately, he felt the grains tickling his throat and nose, making him shudder. And then, just as he thought he might have some luck, he felt the momentary warning before his sneeze erupted, involuntary flames bursting from his mouth at the same time.

The two-legs herd, having gone quiet before, immediately roared and bellowed. They ran forwards, slashing with their weapons—and then their leader stopped as the cave began to groan. A few seconds later, a massive boom resounded as the roof suddenly fell in, landing right on the head of the attack.

The two-legs, of course, immediately scampered back with panicked yips and yelps, and Hiccup could do nothing but roar in sheer terror as his previous safe cave fell down all around him. And then, as the final boulder fell in front of his little crevice, he could do nothing but cower in fear in the utter darkness.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Again, sorry it was so late, and it was only short as well. I really couldn't find the motivation to write it; if you want to see more, guys, you'll have to review. Otherwise I'll abandon this project.

It's called karma, guys—give a little, and you'll get a lot back from me.

-Luna


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the extra reviews last chapter guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, though—I'm not usually a sickly person (at all) but these last few weeks have been hellish. First unstoppable coughing, and now I've come down with tonsillitis... It's not fun.

TiGGs96: I'm glad you agreed with the mob idea. I figured that even Vikings wouldn't have been stupid enough to go looking for a Night Fury on their own when they could quite easily be ambushed. Not to mention Toothless would've wanted to have shown off for the mob when he 'slaughtered the beast'.

HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: Yeah, Toothless is brutal. I wanted him to be the pride of Berk, in the same way he would have been one of the most important dragons as a Night Fury in the nest.

harrypanther: Oh, thank you!

Spike (guest): Glad you like it! As for not begging for reviews... I know I shouldn't, but if I don't I won't get any reviews at all and then I won't be able to write. It's the lesser of two evils, I think.

Emma (guest): Good to know it's different to the normal dragon!Hiccup, thanks!

Chief Dragon Master: Well, I wouldn't say I did that well with the personalities, but it's good to know I did at least something right! Thank you!

SoNevable: ;)

Thunderbird 22: Well, he's quite an ironic dragon really. A large, ferocious beast that's scared of some feeble monkey species? Pathetic! xD

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

HAD STOICK asked a moon-cycle ago how he would have escaped an avalanche, Hiccup would have simply chuffed and informed him that he would just "Push the boulders out of the way, of course!"

That, naturally, would probably have been met with a rather aggravated roar—all of his suggestions seemed to end up annoying the rumblehorn—but he would have remained fairly pleased with the answer never-the-less, for it was surely the most clear cut solution to the problem. Unless, of course, he had been a gronckle; if that had been the case, he could have just eaten himself out.

But, as life would have it, neither solution was possible. Hiccup was still a Night Fury—he had checked after a particularly vivid, if short, dream during which he'd been covered in inexplicably rough scales—and so could not munch through rocks, and even blasting them was troublesome. He had tried, certainly, and it hadn't been a wholly unproductive tactic either—he'd succeeded in making just enough room to allow him to (uncomfortably) move in a circle—but had, in the end, left him feeling only worse for wear, his already battered body now bloodied as shards of exploded rock tore scales from his skin. One particularly vicious gash, right across his muzzle, had made him abandon that plan; the sheer quantity of blood with coated his scales was incredible, as if he hadn't lost enough from his tail already.

Moving the boulders, too, was a futile task. Perhaps it should have been obvious but, as he awoke to find himself still trapped and suddenly caught up in the need to get out, the obvious failures of that plan had not made themselves known to the poor dragon. And so he had pushed, with all of the muscles that he could engage while still trapped in his tiny prison, against the great rocks which stood between him and freedom—and he, a noble night fury, had lost.

Raising his head as he looked up slowly, his eyes accustoming to the dim light in the space, Hiccup shivered and spat a small plasma ball at the floor below him, not strong enough to destroy it but just enough to warm the chilly air a little. But it did no good, as he had known would be the case; he didn't even have the strength anymore to make decent flames.

Whining, Hiccup lay his head down on the cold rock once again and shuffled forwards, wincing as his wings brushed against the sharp edges of the cave's walls. Drawing them closer to his body and snarling as the warm, wet feel of blood then slid down his sides, he continued forwards, heading towards the tiny air gap between the rocks through which the trickles of light dripped into his confines.

Pressing his bloodied muzzle up against the hole, Hiccup gave a small sigh of pleasure as he took a deep breath in, the fresh air filling his dusty, aching lungs. Closing his eyes, he then relaxed his wings just a little—careful to avoid the sharp edges—and let his tongue slide out, licking the rocks outside and relishing in the droplets of condensation which dripped from the rocks above him, listening quietly to the quiet grunting which came from outside his cave.

Jerking upwards at the noise after a few moments to process them, Hiccup immediately yelped as his head smashed against the rock above him. Nevertheless he soon quietened as he flicked his ears about instead, listening intently. There was no doubt about it, something was outside and scrambling over—or perhaps even moving—the rocks.

The rustling and grunting continued for a while, leaving Hiccup unable to do nothing but sit awkwardly and wait, scratching behind his ears with the blunt tip of his tail. But then, finally, whatever creature was out there got close enough to be smelt through the tiny air hole—and immediately the dragon let out a blood curdling roar, his blood suddenly pounding in his ears.

The creature smelt very slightly fishy, certainly, but that delightful smell was masked by the musk of nearly mature two-legs male. And, dear Mother, it was the very same one which seemed to keep attacking him!

Snarling as he tossed his head a little, Hiccup thrashed about very slightly and roared as loudly as he possibly could, his stomach growling along with his own bellows. Then hissing, he threw himself at the rocks around him and yelped, pain flooding his body—but the wall had reacted to his impact, too. It was still challenging him, but it was now losing.

Roaring once again, Hiccup un-clicked his teeth and gritted them together, throwing his body at the wall of boulders once again until, with a resounding boom, a ginormous rock fell from the top. Panting, he then jumped once more, feeling the wall wobbling as he clambered up to the top, poking his nose out through the now-gaping hole and gasping greedily, the air so pure and delightful and, perhaps the most joyous fact, plentiful.

Gripping his fore claws over the edge of the top boulder, Hiccup gave a few short chirps of joy as he hauled himself upwards with his wings and forepaws, stumbling just before he could right himself and plummeting downwards, landing heavily at the base of the great wall of rocks.

Standing up and shaking himself off, panting heavily, Hiccup then looked around himself dazedly for a moment before stiffening, jerking his gaze towards the cave entrance. Seeing no two-legs stalkers, he then raised his head and sniffed, easily picking up on the left-behind scent of the beast, but not on the creature itself.

Treading forwards slowly, teeth bared, Hiccup growled as he looked about himself, his wings flared out part way. Every step was agony, both for his battered body and terrified mind, but he crept forwards nevertheless, eyes and ears always alert.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Hiccup tried not to sigh as the warmth enveloped his body, his bloodied brown-black scales almost immediately drawing in the heat from the sun's bright light. Instead he froze in place, looking around silently as he pressed himself up against the floor and surveyed his little valley.

There was no two-legs above him; that, he knew for sure—they were too loud and smelly to miss. However, after a few seconds of searching his beady eyes met their target; the creature was sat not too far off, a sword and a shield by his side, his back turned. And, spread out all at the back of him, a large array of fish could easily be seen glistening in the light, their scales beautifully slimy and delectable.

Tongue threatening to roll out and with his tail wagging slowly, Hiccup gritted his teeth as he pulled his wings closer, moving his left forepaw slowly, placing it down and wincing as it made the slightest of sounds. Then following suit with a rear paw he moved equally slowly, making no sound at all as he placed it down.

The two-legs wasn't far away; even at the snail's pace he now crawled at, it took very little time to get close to the creature and, by extension, the tantalising spread of food before him. Before he could get there, however, the two-legs turned slowly, his fingers toying with the sword's handle as he parted his lips very slightly.

Funny thing didn't even have any teeth.

Hissing, Hiccup crept very slowly closer and opened his mouth wide, charging up the start of a plasma blast which he knew would not even singe old 'toothless' here's funny mop of black hair. The two-legs barely even flinched, however, instead tightening his grip on the sword before swinging it around, impaling a fish on the end of the blade and then holding it forwards.

He looked confident, but Hiccup could see that his hand trembled very slightly on the handle of the blade.

Pupils narrowing, Hiccup sniffed a few times as he took a tentative step forwards, beating his wings slowly to greaten the impact of his presence, his claws digging into the dirt every time they came together. And then, about a meter's distance away, Hiccup paused, taking a few deep breaths before darting forwards, his teeth digging into the raw flesh of the delightful fish.

It barely even lasted a few seconds.

Licking his lips quickly, Hiccup grunted for a few seconds and he scratched behind his wing with his paw, the slight taste which lingered almost as exquisite as the fish itself had been. The grumbling a little, he sniffed a few times and then snapped his attention back to the two-legs creature watching quietly, still fingering his sword—but he had not attacked yet.

Chuffing a few times, Hiccup rose to his paws and looked at the two-legs with a frown, chirping a few times quietly as he took a few wary steps closer. Sniffing all the while, he then slunk around the creature in an arc, reaching as far forwards with his neck as he dared until he could just reach a second, much larger fish with his tongue. Pulling it into his mouth slowly, he then backed up a few steps and watched the little hunter quietly, tearing great chunks off of the meal as he did so.

Licking his claws carefully, Hiccup then looked up slowly, feeling suddenly more alive now that he wasn't quite so hungry. The two-legs, too, looked oddly more satisfied; it sat there equally un-movingly, hand still resting upon the sword as it watched the dragon eat. And then it made a small, bark-like sound, eyes lighting up as it sat a little straighter and slowly began to shuffle forwards, inch by inch. And then, with a deep breath in, it slowly raised its paw up, letting it hover just above its head.

For just a moment, Hiccup felt his heart fill with an overwhelming need to bury his muzzle into the two-leg's palm. And, pushing his nose forwards slowly, he could almost feel the smooth skin against his own scales; but then he stilled, the two-legs' scent suddenly wafting around him, sharp and intoxicating.

Hissing, Hiccup leapt backwards, eyes narrowed as he snapped out his wings, beating them and snarling before galloping a short way away from the creature. Then leaping up with an almighty flap, he tumbled through the air until he crossed the lake, coming to an undignified halt as he crashed into the wall at the opposite side of the valley.

Roaring as he landed, his forepaw buckling beneath him, Hiccup hissed and hopped up onto his rear paws, watching the two-legs male retreating slowly. Then grunting, he collapsed down onto his underbelly and splayed his legs out, plonking his head down on the cold grassy floor and grumbling, licking the numerous lacerations which were scattered across the entirety of his body and trying not to make too much noise at the pain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, Toothless is being civilised now... Bet you're all confused! But don't worry, there'll be an explanation for that soon enough!

See you next chapter!

-Luna


End file.
